Talk:About a Girl/@comment-4441793-20130802053022
Okay, since I told you all about my unfortunate "relapse"(which I pray never happens again), I'm going to go ahead and share my thoughts on the episode. Main plot This was just ridiculous, man. Becky has a new shirtless guy friend, Adam jumps to conclusions and it turns out(if Becky is even being 100% truthful) that he's nothing but a friend. Cliche as fuck. I have no more thoughts on this one. Smh. Sub Plot You know what? I love Alli but I'm so over her ass. Straight up. This plot screamed STUPID and USELESS to me. Where the fuck did this French nigga come from? I don't even remember his NAME because he's such a fucking non-factor! All I know is, Alli is obsessing over yet ANOTHER guy after she spent the entire Showdown on her damn high horse about focusing on the more important things in life. She treated Dave like he was worse than fucking Johnny and Drew COMBINED and vowed to put him(and guys, in general) on the backburner to focus on her education. THEN when she decides not to attend MIT, here comes Dallas showing her nothing but true gentleman qualities and genuine interest, and her ass is playing that tired old "I'm scared to get my heart broken again" game. Yet her hypocritical, dumb ass is all up on some random nigga's dick she just met in Paris while Dallas texted her about 50 times with no response whatsoever. But of course, I already know what's going to happen. She's going to get hurt and played by that French guy and come running to Dallas where he would be patiently waiting for her to ultimately sweep her off her feet in some romantic, fairy-tale endgame. YAAAAAY.....NOT. *Rolls eyes*. Dallas needs a REAL woman; Alli needs to be single. Smh. Fake ass bitch. I used to dote on Alli for four whole seasons even when everyone else was getting tired of her repetitive mistakes but now, I'm done with her. DONE. I still love her. I still think she's a beautiful, intelligent(academically only) young lady but I don't fuck with her anymore. Fake ass...... Third Plot I didn't know WHAT to make of the Tristan and Maya plot because I know nothing about Miles or Zoe, character or personality-wise; therefore, I was honestly lost concerning Tristan's crush on him(which was apparently strong enough for him to dump Maya as a friend). Maybe I shouldn't judge since I didn't see the prior episodes but I really don't see what Maya did wrong. This plot was whack anyway and the fact that I was just lost and confused made it worse. All it seemed to me was that Tristan had a crush on Miles which Maya slipped up and put on blast when she was trying to prove to Miles that she didn't like him all the while Maya and Tristan were both hating on Zoe(that's her name?). I'm SURE there's more to the story that I missed, so please don't take my observation to heart.